Surat Rekomendasi
by awancloud
Summary: Tenten sebentar lagi akan magang. Salah satu persyaratan magang adalah punya surat rekomendasi yang ditanda tangani dosen yang mengajar departemen yang dipilih. Bagaimana ya cara Tenten meminta tanda tangan Pak Neji yang tampan, tapi juga dingin itu? Warning inside. #1stCheerForTenten


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Character: Tenten, Neji**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Warning: flash fiction, fluff, AU, latar berada di Indonesia, Bahasa Indonesia santai**

* * *

 **Minggu, pukul 22:00, kos-kosan di perumahan diamond**

Di salah satu kamar yang terletak di lantai 2, terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya.

" _Application letter_ sudah selesai. CV juga sudah selesai. Surat pernyataan sudah ditanda tangani. Sertifikat, kartu identitas, dan transkrip nilai sudah difoto kopi. Pas foto juga sudah dicetak," gumam Tenten, nama gadis tersebut.

"Surat rekomendasi yang ditanda tangani dosen yang mengajar departemen yang kupilih…" tiba-tiba Tenten langsung terdiam.

'Berarti tanda tangan dari Pak Neji,' batinnya.

Neji adalah salah satu dosen di Sekolah Tinggi Pariwisata Konoha (STPK). Dia adalah dosen yang mengajar Tenten praktek dapur. Walaupun wajahnya cukup tampan, sifatnya lumayan dingin.

'Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta tanda tangan Pak Neji besok!'

 **Senin, pukul 09:00, STPK**

Di salah satu ruangan yang tertulis '212', terlihat banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berseragam ala pariwisata keluar dari ruangan tersebut, salah satunya adalah Tenten.

Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang sebagian besar pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedang berdemo, Tenten pergi ke tangga darurat yang terletak di bagian gedung paling kiri.

Tenten segera menuruni anak tangga tersebut. Di lantai bawah, Tenten dapat melihat ruangan loker yang penuh oleh mahasiswa. Sebagian memakan _chef jacket_ , sebagian lagi memakan baju ala pelayan restoran. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tenten memasuki laboratorium _kitchen_.

Di dalam _kitchen_ , terlihat Neji sedang memotong daging ayam tanpa tulang dan menysunnya di _rack_. Tenten pun mendekati Neji.

"Pak Neji," panggil Tenten.

Neji yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya, segera menghentikannya dan menengok ke arah Tenten.

"Ya, Tenten? Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Saya mau minta tanda tangan surat rekomendasi, pak," jawab Tenten.

"Loh? Memangnya dulu kamu diajar saya, ya?" tanya Neji masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lah? 'Kan memang Bapak yang dulu mengajar saya _kitchen_ ," ujar Tenten.

"Saya Cuma bercanda tadi," ucap Neji sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mengelap tangannya.

Tenten hanya mangut-mangut sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari map berwarna biru yang ia bawa, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Neji. Neji pun pindah ke meja yang lebih bersih dan membaca surat rekomendasi milik Tenten.

 _'22_ _nd_ _January, 2017_

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

 _I am writing this letter in reference to Tenten. She is a fifth semester student in Konoha School of Hospitality and Tourism majoring in Hospitality Management._

 _She has completed the food production practicum class and passed the compulsory grade above the requirement prior to job training._

 _At this point in time I have no hesitation in recommending her for training in kitchen department of any hotel. It would really great if you could accept her request for doing internship program._

 _If you have any further questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me at: nejihyuuga(a) konoha. edu._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Neji Hyuuga  
Lecturer  
Konoha School of Hospitality and Tourism'_

Setelah selesai membaca, Neji mengambil pena yang berada di saku bajunya. Dia pun mengoreksi surat rekomendasi milik Tenten yang masih lumayan banyak salah. Lalu, Neji kembali menyerahkannya ke Tenten.

"Besok kamu kesini lagi," ujar Neji singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Besok Bapak mengajar praktek lagi?" tanya Tenten meyakinkan.

"Ya," jawab Neji disertai dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Baik, terima kasih, pak," ucap Tenten.

"Sama-sama, Tenten," balas Neji.

 **Senin, pukul 18:00, kos-kosan di perumahan diamond**

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya aku meng- _edit_ surat rekomendasi sesuai dengan koreksi Pak Neji."

'Kata " _any_ " diganti menjadi " _your_ ". Setelah kata " _concerns_ " ditambah " _regarding_ _Tenten_ ". Nama Pak Neji ditambah gelar "S. ST." Lalu, setelah kata " _lecturer_ " ditambah dengan " _of food production_ ",' batin Tenten sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Tak kebayang deh kalau buat skripsi bagaimana," ucap Tenten sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Tenten pun kembali memeriksa surat rekomendasinya agar tidak ada kesalahan yang tertinggal.

'Loh? Pak Neji juga menambahkan sesuatu di bawah?'

Tiba-tiba, pipi Tenten bersemu merah karena tulisan di paling bawah dari surat rekomendasi yang lama.

'…  
 _Neji Hyuuga_ _ **, S. ST.**_ **  
** _Lecturer_ _ **of food production**_  
 _Konoha School of Hospitality and Tourism_

 ** _(p.s.: saya menyukaimu)_** _'_

* * *

 **TAMAT?**

* * *

 **Belum benar-benar tamat kok**

 **Selasa, pukul 09:00 STPK**

Seperti sehari yang lalu, Tenten kembali ke laboratorium _kitchen_ untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Neji. Neji terlihat sibuk memotong ayam tanpa tulang seperti kemarin.

"Pak Neji," panggil Tenten.

Neji pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke arah Tenten dan memberikan tampang 'ada-apa?'

"Saya mau minta tanda tangan lagi. Surat rekomendasinya sudah saya betulkan sesuai dengan koreksi bapak," jawab Tenten.

"Kamu sudah membaca semua koreksi saya?" tanya Neji.

Tiba-tiba **,** muka Tenten langsung memerah tidak karuan.

"Su-sudah, pak."

"Jadi?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Maksud Bapak?" Tenten bertanya balik.

"Maksud saya apa jawabanmu," jelas Neji.

Tenten pun terdiam karena saking malunya.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak mau, saya juga tidak memaksa," ucap Neji sedatar mungkin, walaupun masih tersirat kesedihan.

"E-eh, saya diam bukan berarti tidak mau, pak," celetuk Tenten.

"Apa itu artinya kamu mau?" tanya Neji dengan senyumnya.

Tenten pun mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kamu adalah kekasih saya…"

Tenten pun senang dengan perkataan dosen yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tapi, di kampus kita tetap jadi dosen-mahasiswi," tegas Neji.

"Aaahhh~" keluh Tenten.

* * *

 **Halo, bagaimana kabarnya? Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya loh nyahahahaha *digeplak*. Hampir semua adegan di fanfic ini saya alami (kecuali adegan terakhir, dan itu sudah pasti). Saat saya lagi ngejer-ngejer dosen saya buat tanda tangan, tiba-tiba ide fanfic ini muncul dengan sendirinya wkwkwk. Oiya, apa ada yang bisa tebak 'nama asli' dari kampus Tenten? Saya sudah memberikan beberapa _hint_ loh :D.**


End file.
